jatefandomcom-20200213-history
The Jate Timeline
Season 1 * 1x01 Pilot Part I - Jack and Kate meet for the first time, becoming the first two castaways to have a real conversation, as Kate stitches up Jack's injured back and Jack tells Kate a story about overcoming fear. * 1x01 "Pilot, Part 1" - In the evening, by the light of the fire, Jack and Kate find support in each other in the aftermath of the crash. They also flirt for the first time and formally introduce themselves. It should be noted that Kate, who has gone by numerous aliases in the past (Annie, Maggie, Monica, Lucy), tells Jack her real name. They are interrupted by sounds of the Monster shortly thereafter. * 1x01 "Pilot, Part 1" - While in the cockpit looking for the transceiver, Smokey makes another appearance, which prompts Jack to grab Kate and hold her against his body for protection. * 1x01 "Pilot, Part 1" - After running from the monster, Kate hides in a banyan tree. First, she screams Jack's name. When he doesn't answer, she uses the advice he gave her about fear and counts to five to regain her courage. * 1x03 "Tabula Rasa" - Jack finds out about Kate's criminal past and tries to overlook it. But when she asks him to end the Marshal's sufferings by killing him, Jack responds negatively and tells Kate "I am not a murderer." She looks hurt. This is often considered the first major rift in their relationship. * 1x03 "Tabula Rasa" - On the beach, Kate tells Jack that she wants to explain why the Marshal was after her. He declines, saying that who they were before the crash doesn't matter; that they should all be able to start over. * 1x05 "White Rabbit" - After Jack makes his "live together, die alone" speech, Kate brings him water (or vodka - the liquid is merely clear). She asks him where he was, to which he replies: "Just had to take care of a few things." He reveals that his father passed away in Sydney and the two of them quietly sit in front of the fire together. * 1x06 "House of the Rising Sun" - Kate questions Jack about his tattoos, asking him if he's a "hardcore spinal surgeon," but Jack refuses to let Kate in on this private information. Their flirting is observed by Charlie, who memorably refers to it as "verbally copulating" and then as an "inside joke." Later, the two come upon two corpses now known as Adam and Eve in the caves, after having stripped their clothes off due to a wasp attack. While Kate has lost her shirt, Jack doesn't seem to mind their relative undress, only putting his own shirt back on when Locke and Charlie find them. * 1x06 "House of the Rising Sun" - While carrying fresh drinking water back to the beach, Kate stops to retie her shoe. She notices Jack watching her and asks him if he's checking her out. Jack replies that he isn't, but that "Trust me, if I was checking you out, you'd know it." When he starts to describe how they could bring people to the caves, Kate looks disappointed. * 1x06 "House of the Rising Sun" - Hurley teases Jack on the beach about his relationship with Kate, asking if they are going to move into a cave together. Jack laughs, then asks rhetorically if he is still in high school. Hurley points out that this is a denial. Sawyer is simultaneously teasing Kate about Jack's apparent affections for her. * 1x06 "House of the Rising Sun" - Another rift occurs when Kate decides not to accompany Jack to the caves and can't explain why, causing Jack to ask Kate how she got to be like she is. Kate, irritated, tells him that he "had his chance to know." They part on bad terms. The overlapping editing in the final moments of the episode, of mirror images of both Jack and Kate looking into their seperate fires, is overlaid with the song lyrics "But look around you. Take a good look. Just between you and me. Are you sure this is where you want to be?" implying that they miss each other's company, or they would rather be together. * 1x07 "The Moth" - While Kate is in the jungle with Sawyer, he asks Kate what she sees in Jack (specifically, "What is it about him that makes you all...weak in the loins?"), she avoids answering, and Sawyer casually mentions that Jack was most-likely dead anyway, causing Kate great concern at not having heard yet about the cave-in. She runs to the caves and works harder than any of the others to try and free him (Michael at one point tells her she will likely perish at the pace she is maintaining). When Jack and Charlie escape the cave-in, Kate is overwhelmed with joy to see that Jack is OK. She runs to him and envelops him in a desperate hug, which is considered their first major romantic encounter. * 1x08 "Confidence Man" - Jack doesn't beat up Sawyer when he sees Kate watching. When she later offers to talk to Sawyer instead, explaining that she could get through to him because Sawyer "thinks they have a connection," Jack asks if she does. Kate replies with a sardonic "Please." * 1x09 "Solitary" - Hurley makes a golf course, where Jack plays. When Kate gets to the scene she tells Jack that she doesn't recognize him because she's smiling. Fluffy Jate ensues. * 1x10 "Raised by Another" - Kate stands in the sand, watching the surf. Jack approaches and asks what she's doing, and she merely says "I'm sinking." She tells Jack about her mother, offering up a little piece of her past to him. * 1x11 "All The Best Cowboys Have Daddy Issues" - While tracking Charlie and Claire through the jungle, Jack gets attacked by Ethan, passing out. When he comes to, Kate is on top of him, in hysterics over him potentially being dead. * 1x12 "Whatever the Case May Be" - The second major rift of their relationship comes when Kate asks Jack to help her get the key from the Marshal. When he asks her what's in the case, she lies to him, saying that it's just guns. When they dig up the Marshal, Kate grabs his wallet and tries a slight of hand trick on Jack but he catches her, and is obviously disappointed. * 1x12 "Whatever the Case May Be" - When Jack confronts Kate about the toy airplane, he demands that she tell him the truth about it. After some coersion Kate finally admits that the plane belonged to the man she loved and "killed." Kate cries, and Jack doesn't comfort her. Their last shared scene in this episode is Jack walking past Kate (who is seated by the fire, unmoving). He stops a little while past her and looks back, and when we see his face again, Jack appears to be tormented. * 1x13 "Hearts and Minds" - While Kate is in the jungle picking fruit, Jack takes a moment to watch her. She calls him out on it, and he playfully asks her what she's doing. She puts some seeds in his hand and he asks her if they are, "Gross little grayish yellow thingies?" and she says they are, in fact, passion fruit seeds. This leads her to show him her and Sun's garden. * 1x13 "Hearts and Minds" - Jack finds Kate and tells her to hold her hand out. He puts something in there and she asks if they're "Gross little grayish yellow thingies" to which he replies "Oh no, no, no. These are slimy little bluish black thingies." He pulls back his hand and reveals guava seeds (which has, in some way, become one of the symbols of Jate). "What's a garden without guava?" * 1x15 "Homecoming" - While sitting alone in the caves sharpening a knife, Kate approaches and throws Jack a papaya, saying he looks hungry. * 1x15 "Homecoming" - Before they go on their mission to catch Ethan, Jack hands a gun to Sawyer but not to Kate. Kate's pissed, but Sawyer is there to 'save the day' with the Marshal's gun. Thankfully, Jack reminds him that it was the gun he shot the Marshal with (and missed). * 1x16 "Outlaws" - After the hunt for Ethan, Jack and Kate are putting the guns back into the case. Kate thanks Jack for the loaner and he replies "Always a pleasure." Kate asks if he got all the guns back but he says no, because Sawyer kept his. Kate says she can get it back, and Jack says that the last time she tried that she made out with him and he still didn't have what they wanted. Jack tells her to forget about the gun because he doesn't want her to owe Sawyer anything. * 1x19 "Deus Ex Machina" - Kate goes to the caves to thank Jack for helping out Sawyer with his eyesight problem. He looks at her fondly, saying that he didn't do it for Sawyer. * 1x20 "Do No Harm" - In an act of faith rivaling that of their first meeting, Jack tells Charlie that Kate is going to have to deliver Claire's baby. * 1x21 "The Greater Good" - Kate, sensing that Jack is pushing himself too far, puts sleeping pills in his juice to force him to slow down. After he falls asleep, she watches him for a few moments. She is there when he wakes up. * 1x22 "Born to Run" - Kate vists Jack at the caves and asks how Michael is. She then enquires about the raft, and Jack asks her if she poisoned Michael. Kate is hurt and asks if he thinks she's capable of doing something like that. He sadly replies that he doesn't know what she's capable of. Kate walks away, visibly upset. * 1x22 "Born to Run" - Sun goes to Kate and tells her that Jack knew about the poisoning, but that he wasn't going to say anything. Kate smiles and says that Jack is good at keeping secrets (referring to her past crimes only he knows about). * 1x23 "Exodus, Part 1" - Jack, Kate and John pull 'straws' to see who's going to carry the dynamite. Unfortunately, Jack pulls the long stick, leaving Kate and Locke to carry the explosives. Jack slowly and carefully places the pack on Kate's back, letting his hands linger on her shoulders for a few extra moments. The backpack in fact had no explosives in it at all, as Jack switched their packs when Kate wasn't looking in order to carry the dynamite himself. * 1x24 "Exodus, Part 2" - As Locke gets more and more determined to open the hatch door, Jack checks with Kate to make sure that she's got his back, and she affirms that she does. Season 2 * 2x01 "Man of Science, Man of Faith" - Jack steps up to his role as a leader of the Losties and gives them a reassuring speech, despite having to tell them that they can't possibly all move inside the newly-opened hatch. Later that night, when he's alone, Kate comes to find him and asks if he really believes everything is going to be OK, like he told the camp. They joke about the fact that such optimism is uncharacteristic for Jack. She then tells him that he told everyone exactly what they needed to hear and that he does a great job at taking care of them all. She makes him understand that they'd probably all be lost without him (and that includes her). They exchange tender looks after which she tells him that she's going into the hatch, to make sure Locke doesn't get hurt. She says it's "Live together, die alone," referring to Jack's classic speech from "White Rabbit". * 2x01 "Man of Science, Man of Faith" - As Locke is lowering her down the hatch, Kate counts to five in order to overcome her fear, a trick Jack taught her when she was sewing him up in "Pilot, Part 1". * 2x01 "Man of Science, Man of Faith" - The first thing Jack asks Locke after he finds him inside the hatch is "Where's Kate?" * 2x04 "Everybody Hates Hugo" - While investigating a strange noise inside the hatch, Jack accidentally catches Kate wrapping a towel around herself, having just taken a shower. Both seem a little embarrassed and have a slightly flirtatious exchange as Kate retrieves her clothes. Jack grins as he watches her leave to get dressed. * 2x04 "Everybody Hates Hugo" - In a montage sequence at the end of the episode, Hurley distributes the food from the Swan's pantry amongst the Losties. Kate and Jack share a meal and flirt together. * 2x08 "Collision" - As Kate is driving golf balls with Charlie and Hurley on the beach, Jack comes by and gives her tips. They flirt and she ends up challenging him to a round of golf, "to see which one of them is more accurate." They flirt on the golf course, until Jack hits his ball into the forest and they stumble upon Mr. Eko carrying a badly wounded Sawyer. This is yet another "Jinterruption." * 2x09 "What Kate Did" - After having found Sawyer alone in the hatch when Kate was supposed to be looking after him, Jack finds her sitting alone in the jungle. She tells him that she's sorry for having taken off like that. When Jack expresses doubt about the sincerity of her apology, Kate snaps, shouting to him that she's sorry she's "not as perfect" as him, "not as good." Jack is obviously taken aback by the force of this reaction. Kate makes to run away, but he grabs her forearm and pulls her close to him. She begins to sob and tells him that the Island is driving her nuts. Without warning, she then kisses Jack passionately. She finally pulls back, seemingly shocked by her actions, and runs off into the jungle. Jack is left calling after her, looking dazed and confused. * 2x11 "The Hunting Party" - In one of his less than shining moments, Jack tells Kate that she can't go on the trip to find Michael. Kate is pissed and reminds him that she can fire a gun and track but Jack adamantly says no, saying they need someone to push a button, and walks away with Sawyer and Locke. Kate, disappointed and upset, watches them leave. * 2x11 "The Hunting Party" - Out in the jungle with Sawyer and Locke, Jack encounters Tom (aka Zeke aka Mr. Friendly) and The Others, who are holding Kate as a hostage. When Tom takes the sack off of Kate's head, Jack is clearly shaken. Tom tells Jack that he'll pass Kate over as long as they give up their guns and promise to keep to themselves. Jack finally concedes, and Tom lets her go and leaves. Jack asks Kate if she's OK, but you can tell that he's pissed off about the whole situation. * 2x11 "The Hunting Party" - On their way back to the camp, Kate tells Jack that she just wanted to help. She then apologizes for going and asks Jack to just talk to her for a second. Jack says that he's sorry too and walks away from her. * 2x12 "Fire + Water" - While helping Sawyer with his stretches, Kate sees Jack and Ana Lucia walking out of the jungle together. Sawyer quips that Jack's giving her the "twenty dollar tour" and implies that the two of them aren't just going on a hike. Kate watches, the jealousy evident on her face as Sawyer keeps talking. * 2x13 "The Long Con" - Kate approaches Jack at the water cooler and tells him that she doesn't think the Others are behind Sun's kidnapping. Jack asks her who she thinks it might be and she asks him, "How well do you know Ana Lucia?" Jack shakes his head in dismay and turns his head away without responding. * 2x17 "Lockdown" - Jack walks up to Hurley, Sawyer, and Kate, who are playing poker for papayas. Hurley tries to say that he has a good hand but Jack tells him to fold, saying he doesn't. When Kate asks about her hand, Jack says that he's not sure how good it is, but he is sure she's only doing it for the fun of it. Kate then tells him that having fun is a good thing and he should try it once in a while. Jack starts to walk away but Sawyer calls him back and tells him to "put your mangoes where your mouth is." Jack concedes and stops to play. * 2x17 "Lockdown" - In one of the lighter moments of the season, Kate and Hurley call out of the card game, leaving Jack and Sawyer. Sawyer tries to act slick with his pair of Queens, but Jack beats him with Kings wired. Things gets more interesting when the two of them start their little pissing match of who's better. Kate takes Hurley away to leave the little boys to play in their "sandbox." * 2x17 "Lockdown" - Kate stops Jack on the way back to the hatch and says that she'd really want a shower. Jack tells her that the plumbing is busted and she's bummed, saying she made the trip for nothing. She starts to turn around but stops and looks at Jack, saying she's glad that he beat Sawyer. His face lights up and he tells her that he can walk her back to the beach if she wants him to. Then, in a moment Jaters are all too familiar with, a beacon shows in the distance and the moment is interrupted (see below). * 2x19 "S.O.S." - Jack approaches Kate and Sawyer while they're searching for mussels near the beach. He asks Kate to come out into the jungle with him to make an exchange with Tom. * 2x19 "S.O.S." - On their trek through the jungle, Kate tells Jack that she's flattered he asked her to come out on their journey. Jack says he asked Sayid but he turned him down and that they didn't want her since they held her at gunpoint and gave her back. Fortunately for Kate (and for us) they didn't want Jack either. Kate comments that they're both damaged goods, and they smile at each other before he turns around. Kate notices something on the jungle floor and walks over to it for closer inspection. Jack runs over to her to try and stop her but it's too late, and they're both caught in one of Rousseau's traps. * 2x19 "S.O.S." - In a classic Jate moment, Jack and Kate get caught in a net. Even when they're caught they still manage to flirt and banter, with Kate saying she'll be able to shoot them down and Jack saying she won't be able to do it. Kate misses and Jack takes over and gets them down. They crash to the ground with Kate on top of him and they laugh. * 2x19 "S.O.S." - Back to reality, Jack and Kate walk through the jungle and discuss the sophistication of the Others. Kate then reveals that she went out into the jungle with Claire and Rousseau, and Jack is surprised that she didn't tell him. When he asks her why she didn't, she defiantly says she was going to when he decided to let her back into the club. They then reach the clearing where Tom held Kate hostage and begins yelling for them to come back out and face him. * 2x19 "S.O.S." - In another classic Jate moment, Jack and Kate are sitting by a fire. Kate asks Jack how long he's going to yell for and thinks maybe they can't hear him. Seemingly out of nowhere, she says that she's sorry that she kissed him (see "What Kate Did"). Jack, with a side of him we've rarely seen since "Deus Ex Machina", tells her that he's not sorry for it. They stare at one another and then in true fashion are interrupted (see below) by Michael stumbling out of the trees. * 2x21 "?" - With Libby laying on the bed in shock, Jack tells Kate to put pressure on the wounds. He asks if there's anything they can do to to help her but he doesn't answer. * 2x21 "?" - Jack paces around the hatch kitchen, eager for Locke and Eko to get back. Kate calmly reassures him that they'll be able to find the trail. He says that he'll only be able to help Libby if he gets the heroin that Sawyer is hiding, so he tells Kate to go with him. * 2x22 "Three Minutes" - After the death of Libby and Ana Lucia, the gang is trying to decide what to do. Michael tells them that he'll be able to lead them out into the jungle to the Others camp, but Hurley reminds them all that Ana and Libby still haven't even been buried yet. Jack tells Hurley that he'll help him, and without even saying more than their name both Kate and Sawyer offer to help move the bodies. * 2x23 "Live Together, Die Alone" - After they shoot at the Others who are following them, it is revealed that Michael is a mole, that he let Henry go and that he killed Ana and Libby. Jack then reveals that he knew about Michael being compromised and says he would never bring them out into the jungle if he didn't have a plan and Kate looks downright pissed. * 2x24 "Live Together, Die Alone" - Jack, Hurley, Michael, Kate and Sawyer come upon a field full of notebooks. As Jack yells at Michael for lying once again, they hear the whispers. Sawyer is hit with a dart and falls to the ground and everyone scatters. Kate gets hit and falls, and Jack runs towards the direction of the shot and fires a few rounds. He picks her up and starts to carry her away, but he is hit with a dart and falls to the ground, too. * 2x24 "Live Together, Die Alone" - In their final moment before being torn apart for five episodes, Jack and Kate look at one another as bags are put over their heads. Before it goes to black, Jack nods to Kate in reassurance. Season 3 * 3x01 "A Tale of Two Cities" - Upon waking up in the Hydra, Jack yells for Kate. * 3x02 "The Glass Ballerina" - Kate tells Pickett she's "not doing anything until she sees Jack." * 3x04 "Every Man for Himself" - On the way to Colleen's surgery, a hooded Jack is marched past the Hydra's bear cages. Kate and Sawyer call to him while klaxons blare loudly to drown out their shouts. Jack turns his head toward them, suggesting he has heard them. * 3x04 "Every Man for Himself" - Kate climbs back into her cage, refusing to escape if Sawyer won't follow her. She says to him, "Live together, die alone," quoting Jack in "White Rabbit" (the way she did in "Man of Science, Man of Faith"). * 3x06 "I Do" - Juliet leads Kate down to the Hydra station, where Jack is being held. Juliet leaves to give them "some privacy," and Jack asks Kate if she's OK. Touching hands through the glass barrier between them, she then tells Jack where she's been and what she's been doing, then pleads with Jack to do Ben's surgery or the Others will kill Sawyer. Jack refuses, and Kate is taken away. * 3x06 "I Do" - Jack escapes from his cell and sees Kate and Sawyer on the floor of the cage, post-coital, on a surveillance monitor (Kate and Sawyer thought the cameras were not functioning). Ben comes out and Jack tells him he'll do the surgery if Ben promises to help him get off the island. * 3x07 "Not in Portland" - When Kate and Sawyer make it to safety, Kate retells Jack the story of their first meeting as he continues with Ben's surgery. Jack tells her to promise to never come back for him. * 3x12 "Par Avion" - Kate asks Rousseau why she hasn't inquired about her daughter at all. Rousseau asks Kate if she cares for Jack, and Kate admits that she does. Rousseau then asks Kate how she would feel if sixteen years went by and she found out Jack was still alive and never knew she cared about him. * 3x13 "The Man from Tallahassee" - Kate sneaks into Jack's house at the Others' camp to free him. She comes upon him playing a piano and when he sees her, he tells her to get out because they're watching him. Sayid is brought in, and both he and Kate are thrown to the ground. * 3x13 "The Man from Tallahassee" - Jack visits Kate in the rec room, where she is being contained. They argue about his strange behavior and then he reveals that he's leaving on a submarine to try and get them help. She's shocked and asks why he would trust them, to which he responds "because you told me to." Juliet interrupts, and Jack stands up to leave. He then whispers that he will come back for her and leaves. * 3x15 "Left Behind" - While handcuffed to each other, Juliet tells Kate that her act of sleeping with Sawyer, 'broke his Jack's heart.' Kate goes back into his house to get him and finds him lying on the floor. She wakes him up and tells him tearfully that everyone left and that she's sorry for coming back for him and ruining his chances to get off the Island. Jack makes an inquiry about Juliet, which makes Kate stop crying. She asks Jack what they're going to do now and he says, "now we go back." * 3x17 "Catch-22" - As Kate finishes eating, Jack approaches. He asks if she's got a spoon, so she licks the contents off the one she was using and gives it to him. She says that her excitement for the night was going to be washing the dishes, and he laughs and says goodnight. A few moments later, Kate watches jealously as Jack and Juliet eat together. * 3x22 "Through the Looking Glass" - Whilst trekking to the radio tower, Jack tells Kate he loves her. In his flashforward, he calls her incessantly. They agree to meet at the airport, a place where they've met in the past. Jack tries to convince her that they must go back to the island. She rejects his pleas and drives away. Season 4 * 4x01 "The Beginning of the End" - Jack tells Kate to lead the others back to the beach while he, Rousseau and Ben look for Naomi. Kate hugs him, and Jack is unaware that she takes the satellite phone from his back pocket. Later, they meet at the cockpit and remember Charlie just before one of the freighter people falls to the ground in the distance. * 4x04 "Eggtown" - In her flash forward, Jack testifies at Kate's trial as a character witness. The attorney asks Jack if he loves the defendant, and Jack says no. Later, he catches up with her and tells her that he didn't mean it. She asks if he wants to come back to her house with her. Jack evades saying no, suggesting they maybe go for coffee instead. Kate responds by telling him that until Jack is okay with her "son," Aaron, they won't be going for coffee anytime soon. * 4x10 "Something Nice Back Home" - In the opening scene, a voice that sounds similar to Kate's rouses him when Juliet's voice alone cannot. * 4x10 "Something Nice Back Home" - On the Island, Jack insists on having Kate in the surgical tent with him, against Juliet's better judgement. Similar to Left Behind, Kate helps support Jack from his own tent to the surgical one, and they talk - at first joking about how this "wouldn't be the first time" Kate has played Jack's nurse (see The Moth and Pilot, Part 1), but then the conversation turns more serious. Jack starts to suggest that he could die in the surgery, but Kate cuts him off, her expression grim and scared. During the surgery, Kate is overwhelmed by Jack's pain and is ordered from the tent, though Juliet allows Kate to come back in once the procedure is finished. While stitching an apparently still-unconscious Jack up, Juliet tells Kate about her and Jack's kiss (Kate is visibly upset) but that it was a means for him to prove he "wasn't in love with someone else" - something she says when she knows Jack is awake to hear her. * 4x10 "Something Nice Back Home" - As seen in Jack's flash forwards: post-rescue and after the Eggtown events, Jack and Kate are an established couple, living together in Kate's house. They regularly make out in hallways and bathrooms, drink wine, and joke. Jack has taken of the paternal role to Aaron, which causes him to think about his own father - a topic he discusses openly with Kate. Kate is notably different in outward appearance from Eggtown and Through the Looking Glass: she wears 'girly' clothes even when she doesn't expect to see him, make up, and has fabulous (see review in New York magazine) hair. He asks her to marry him, and she says yes. Old demons manifest themselves in trust issues, culminating in an argument about Kate's comings and goings. Contrary to the usual treatment of this argument (see Jangst Timeline), Kate tries to insist that Jack trust her, and not ask her to explain. When a drunk Jack doesn't back down, and Sawyer is mentioned, he loses it, yelling cruel things until Aaron appears in the hallway. In this flash forward, Jack is last seen walking away as Kate cradles her "son" and watches him leave, crying. The Jate Timeline